This invention generally relates to a trigger switch and, more particularly, to a trigger switch for use in a game controller, in which a trigger is pivotally supported through a rotating shaft and urged by an elastic member in a predetermined pivotal direction.
A related trigger switch is described below with reference to FIGS. 5A and 5B. In the trigger switch 1, bearings 3 are erected on a substrate 2. A rotating shaft 5 provided in a trigger 4 is pivotally supported on the bearings 3. Further, the trigger 4 is pushed in direction A by an elastic member 6 erected on the substrate 2, as shown in FIG. 5A. Furthermore, a magnet 7 is attached to the bottom face of an end portion of the trigger 4, while a magnetic sensor 8 corresponding to the magnet 7 is disposed on the substrate 2.
Thus, when the trigger 4 provided in the trigger switch 1 is turned to an arrow direction B, as shown in FIG. 5A, around the rotating shaft 5, which is employed as the center of rotation, by being pulled by a finger, the magnet 7 provided in the trigger 4 approaches or comes in contact with the magnetic sensor 8. Consequently, the magnetic sensor 8 senses magnetism and then outputs an electrical output corresponding to the magnetism.
However, the magnetic sensor 8 of the trigger switch 1 is susceptible to the influence of ambient magnetism. Thus, there is a fear that such magnetism may affect data precision of the trigger switch 1.
Further, in the case that the rotating shaft 5 and the bearings 3 have backlash, and that the rotating shaft 5 and the bearing portions of the bearings 3 are abraded by iterative operations, the magnetic sensor 8 is affected, so that the data precision is degraded.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a trigger switch, in which a high-data-precision switch operation can be obtained without being affected by the backlash and abrasion of the bearing and by the ambient magnetic field.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a trigger switch comprising:
a trigger member;
a rotation detector; and
a first shaft, which rotatably supports the trigger member on the rotation detector, so that the rotation detector detects a rotation of the trigger member.
In the above configuration, the rotation detector is not affected by the backlash and abrasion of bearing members, which pivotally supports the first shaft, and ambient magnetism, which affect the related trigger switch using the magnetic sensor unit. Consequently, the first trigger switch of the invention can obtain high-data-precision output in response to a trigger operation.
Preferably, the trigger switch further comprises a second shaft provided on the rotation detector; and
wherein an end portion of the second shaft has a recessed portion; and
wherein an end portion of the first shaft is press-fitted into the recessed portion to couple the first shaft to the second shaft.
Here, it is preferable that the end portion of the first shaft has a protrusion; and
wherein the second shaft has a pair of holding portions formed on the recessed portion to hold the protrusion.
In the above constructions, the first shaft of the trigger member is rigidly connected to the second shaft of the rotation detector, that an operation of the trigger member is reliably transmitted therebetween, and that a higher-data-precision output can be obtained.
Preferably, the trigger switch further comprising a second shaft, provided on the rotation detector; and
wherein an end portion of the first shaft has a recessed portion; and
wherein an end portion of the second shaft is press-fitted into the recessed portion to couple the first shaft to the second shaft.
Here, it is preferable that the end portion of the second shaft has a protrusion; and
wherein the first shaft has a pair of holding portions formed on the recessed portion to hold the protrusion.
In the above constructions, the first shaft of the trigger member is rigidly connected to the second shaft of the rotation detector, that an operation of the trigger member is reliably transmitted therebetween, and that a higher-data-precision output can be obtained.
Preferably, the rotation detector is a rotary volume.
Preferably, the rotation detector is a rotary encoder.
Preferably, the rotation detector is an optical rotary encoder.
Preferably, the rotation detector is a mechanical rotary encoder.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a trigger switch comprising:
a trigger member;
a first shaft, integrally provided on the trigger member;
a bearing member, rotatively supporting the first shaft; and
a rotation detector, coupled to the first shaft, and detecting a rotation of the first shaft in accordance with a movement of the trigger member.